An electrical load which receives power through an AC power system is generally designed to operate reliably when the actual supply input voltage is within approximately 10% of the rated supply input voltage. A voltage sag (or dip) can refer to a temporary reduction of the rms AC voltage in which the actual supply input voltage is below approximately 90% of the rated supply input voltage. A dynamic voltage sag correction device can refer to a device which is capable of correcting temporary voltage sags in a voltage input signal that is being provided to a load. Voltage sags can be caused by startup of a large load within a facility, a circuit fault, a fault on the utility transmission or distribution system, a problem with a generator, or any of a number of other reasons. The dynamic voltage sag correction device is generally inserted between the voltage input and the load, and includes a combination of circuit elements and logic which are adapted to provide a correction signal almost instantaneously. A dynamic voltage sag correction device is one type of device that may utilize a static switch. A static switch may be used in a dynamic voltage sag correction device to switch between a supply input voltage and a correction signal.